Cereal
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: Which is better, Rice Krispies or Wheaties? AngelCollins, fluffy oneshot drabble.


**Disclaimer: **RE_N_T is not mine. Thank you, Jonathan Larson!

**Plot:** Which is better, Rice Krispies or Wheaties? AngelCollins, fluffy oneshot drabble.

**A/N:** Oh, wow, I love study halls D This was inspired by my little brother's sudden obsession with Wheaties. I don't know what's so great about Wheaties, but it sure is fun to say! This gets a little cheesy near the end, but I couldn't help it . ANGELCOLLINS FOREVER!!

* * *

_Snap! Crackle! Pop!_

Angel set the milk back in the fridge and the Rice Krispies back in the cupboard. She shivered at the cold blast of air from the former; it was cold enough in here without it. They hadn't had their payment in on time this month, and the landlord had turned off the heat. In the middle of winter! Huffing slightly, small white puffs coming from her mouth, she headed to the front door and grabbed Collins' coat.

Wrapping the warm leather around her, she headed back into the kitchen, the bottom of the coat dragging on the ground slightly. If she'd been wearing her heels, it would've been fine, but her numb toes refused to balance in those heels when it was this cold, so she had opted for some fuzzy wool stockings.

Plopping down at the table, she grabbed her spoon and dug into the bowl of Rice Krispies, crunching happily on them. She looked up as Collins shuffled in, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Hi, honey, you're up early." Angel commented around another spoonful of cereal.

"Mmmph.." Collins muttered incoherently. He'd never been a morning person, and this morning was COLD! He reached into the cupboard and rummaged for a moment before bringing out a box of Wheaties, his own favorite cereal. He poured it slowly into the bowl, then did the same for the milk. Leaving both out, he shuffled to the table, dropped his bowl with a loud _clack!_, and plunked into the chair on the other side of the table.

Angel raised an eyebrow and tried again, "Good morning, Collins." He looked up at her through eyes still bleary with sleep and mumbled, "G'morn'n Angelcake." She took another bite of her cereal, crunching it loudly. Collins ate his own breakfast more slowly, the cold milk steadily waking him up.

After a few moments of silent eating, Angel finished off the last bite of now-soggy cereal, drank the leftover milk in the bowl, then went over and set it and the spoon in the sink to wash later. Once she'd replaced the milk in the fridge, she went to put the box of Wheaties away.

She picked up the box and stared at it for a long while, eventually commenting, "You eat these every morning; are they really that good?" Collins lifted his head from staring blankly into his almost-empty bowl and looked at her, "Wheaties are great! Better than Rice Krispies, anyway." Angel set the box down and put her hands on her hips. "Are you insulting my taste in cereal?"

Collins gave a noncommittal little shrug and took another bite of cold, soggy Wheaties. Angel mock-glared at him for another moment, then got a wicked idea. Reaching a hand into the cereal box, she pulled out a handful and tossed it at Collins, watching with glee as her lover was showered with dry cereal.

He jumped up quickly, flapping his blanket a bit to shake off the bits of Wheatie. "What was that for?" Angel was doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach and hanging onto the counter for balance. Collins flicked a Wheatie off his arm, advancing towards her with his arms outstretched, grinning despite himself. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Angel squeaked and started to run, but was laughing too hard to see where she was going and slipped on a random piece of cereal, falling on her butt on the cold floor. She went completely silent for a moment, and Collins asked anxiously, "Are you okay, Angelcake?"

Suddenly she was laughing again, and Collins' grin returned. He got down so his knees were on either side of her waist and one hand was pinning both of hers above her head. When he thought Angel was starting to calm down a bit, he began tickling her sides, knowing that was where she was most ticklish.

Angel squealed and burst out in renewed laughter, squirming under his relentless tickling. "Tom… stoppit… I… can't… breathe!" she managed to gasp out between fits of laughing. He obliged, also letting go of her wrists. It took about thirty seconds for Angel's hysterical laughter to subside into light giggles as she looked up at her lover, both of them smiling widely.

"Now it's time for _you_ to pay _me_ back, honey." Angel informed him, her grin turning sly. Collins cocked his head slightly. "And how—"

That was as far as he got. Angel took his face gently in her hands and pulled him down, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. Collins smiled slightly and deepened it, slipping a hand behind her head as hers roamed up and down his chest.

Several minutes later, he reluctantly broke the kiss for some air and asked in a low, husky voice, "Any other debts I need to pay off?" Angel just grinned, wiggled out from under him, grabbed his hand, and both ran off to the bedroom. Needless to say, they weren't planning to go back to sleep, not for a couple hours at least.

The box of Wheaties, the coat, and the blanket lay forgotten in the kitchen. Angel and Collins had found a different way to keep warm.

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
